Forever My Idiot Friend
by chocotae
Summary: Karena sampai kapan pun, Jimin akan tetap menjadi sahabat idiot Taehyung VMin YoonMin


**Forever My Idiot Friend**

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah memanggilku, jangan pernah menyapaku, jangan pernah menghubungiku. Anggap saja kita tak saling kenal. Anggap saja semua kenangan kita, masa lalu kita, canda tawa−semuanya, tak pernah terjadi−"

"−hei! Dengarkan aku bocah brengsek!"

Terlihat tidak mendengarkan−atau mungkin lebih seperti tidak peduli− apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya, Taehyung hanya mendengus malas dan menjawab seadanya, "Terserah, lakukan saja sesukamu."

Kesal, kecewa, sedih, marah, namun disaat yang bersamaan, Jimin merasa lega karena sahabatnya meneyetujui keputusannya untuk mengakhiri persahabatan mereka.

"Tsk. Baguslah, mulai sekarang jangan pernah mengajakku bicara dan tak perlu mempedulikanku, pedulikan saja dirimu sendiri preman sial!" Usai mengatakannya, Jimin pergi dengan langkah kecil namun cepat meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri.

Seiring menghilangnya Jimin dari mata kucing Taehyung, ekspresinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya, "Dasar bocah sial! Kau benar-benar−"

 _BRAKK!_ Taehyung menendang tumpukan meja usang tak terpakai di sebelahnya. "−setan!"

Berbeda jauh dari reaksi yang diberikan pada Jimin sebelumnya, Taehyung sebenarnya masih –teramat sangat− peduli dengan sahabat kecilnya itu yang benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia hadapi.

Dua minggu berlalu, tanpa sapaan, canda tawa, maupun perkelahian kecil yang biasa dilakukan oleh dua makhluk astral pengacau kelas, Jimin dan Taehyung. Kini Jimin tengah dekat dengan salah seorang kakak kelas yang ditakuti oleh seisi sekolah, Yoongi. Bahkan, kini ia juga terlihat makin sering bersama dengan kekasihnya yang merupakan Madonna sekolah, Hyorin.

Berbeda dengan nasib Jimin yang sangat mujur, Taehyung justru terlihat makin menyedihkan, cedera saat berlatih basket, babak belur karena terlibat perkelahian dengan tiga kakak kelasnya, oh kurang apalagi? Bahkan pagi ini ia harus membersihkan seluruh toilet pria di sekolah karena terlambat.

Kejadian ini merupakan kejadian yang sangat aneh dan tentu mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Bahkan, berita mengenai Taehyung dan Jimin yang terlihat tak lagi mengacau masuk dalam majalah sekolah. Sebenarnya, cukup melegakan jika begini, karena tak ada lagi yang membuat suasana ribut−tapi hey, ini Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin, dua sejoli itu selalu bersama dan memang ribut, namun mereka selalu dapat mencairkan suasana dengan tingkah bodoh mereka. Mereka bahkan tak pernah dapat bertahan lama bertengkar, hanya butuh paling lama dua jam untuk mengacau bersama kembali. Tapi kali ini benar-benar aneh.

"Hey Jimin," Tak kuasa menahan rasa penasaran, pada akhirnya Jungkook, teman akrab Jimin angkat bicara. "Apa yang terjadi selama dua bulan saat aku di LA?" Sambungnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh, ayolah, seantero sekolah sedang membicarakan kalian, kau dan Taehyung! Apa yang terjadi bro?"

"Jangan. Pernah. Sebut. Nama bajingan itu di hadapanku," Jimin menghela nafas, "aku memutuskan tali persahabatan kami. Ia dengan seenak jidatnya terus menerus mengomeli dan melarangku berkencan dengan Hyorin, dan asal kau tahu, dia bahkan menyebut Hyorin adalah perempuan malam pelaku prostitusi!" Jimin menarik nafas dalam, "dia bahkan melarangku dekat dengan Yoongi-hyung, Yoongi-hyung bajingan, Yoongi-hyung ini, Yoongi-hyung itu."

Jungkook terperangah mendengar cerita Jimin. Setahunya, Taehyung bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka memenjara kebebasan orang lain. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa yang tengah merasuki Taehyung.

"Karena itu, jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyebut namanya, jika moodku sedang buruk, kau bisa kuhajar, mengerti?!" Nada kesal Jimin terdengar sangat jelas dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Hey bocah jelek! Kau pikir dengan menjadi teman Yoongi akan menghentikan kami huh?!"

 _Satu._

"Sekarang pergi sana! Kau mengganggu pemandangan!"

 _Dua._

"B-baik _sunbaenim_ , maafkan saya,"

 _Tiga, kali ini ada tiga kadal pengganggu. Tunggu saja kalian._

"Dasar bocah pengecut itu! Awas saja dia−"

 _BUGH!_ Ucapannya terhenti akibat sebuah pukulan yang mendarat mulus mengenai pipi kanannya dan melukai ujung bibirnya.

"Untuk perlakuan kalian terhadap Jimin," terlihat sesosok laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah tertutup masker serta topi. " _And now you better get ready."_

Ia lalu menghabisi tiga orang di hadapannya.

"Sekali lagi kalian melakukannya, takkan kumaafkan, ingat itu baik-baik!" setelah mengatakannya, ia pergi meninggalkan tiga orang yang tengah merintih kesakitan di lantai.

"Hyuuuuunggg….. bukankah kau berjanji hari ini akan mentraktirku?!" Jimin merengek manja kepada Yoongi layaknya anak kecil.

"Maaf ya Jimin, hari ini aku lupa membawa dompetku…"

"Lagi? Astaga hyung, ini sudah yang ke-tiga kalinya," Jimin mendesah pelan. "Besok kau harus mentraktirku."

Yoongi mengacak puncak kepala Jimin, "Okay."

"Aku akan memesan makanan yang mahal, ingat itu hyung!"

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan adik kelasnya yang seperti anak lima tahun, "Haha. Baiklah tuan penagih." Yoongi merangkul Jimin, "Let's go!"

Seperti biasa, Jimin dan Yoongi pergi ke café favorit mereka yang hanya berjarak dua ratus meter dari sekolah mereka. Dan seperti biasanya, Jimin yang membayari semua pesanan mereka.

"Hyorin?!" Baru saja mereka menginjakkan kaki keluar gerbang, Jimin mendapat kejutan.

Hyorin sedang bersama dengan salah seorang siswa sekolah yang berada di dekat sekolah mereka dengan jarak yang begitu intim dan wajah Hyorin yang sedikit tersipu malu dalam keadaan dirangkul mesra di pinggang.

"Sudahlah Jim, biarkan saja, mungkin saudaranya." Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin, menyeretnya ke tempat tujuan mereka semula.

"Astaga! Ini benar-benar membosankan!" Jungkook menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah akibat pembatalan _club dance_ -nya.

 _Dasar brengsek! Lain kali takkan kumaafkan!_

Terdengar teriakan samar-samar dari lorong gudang di sebelah kelas XI IPA 3. Penasaran, Jungkook membelokkan langkahnya menuju sumber suara. Namun sebelum ia sampai di tengah lorong, seseorang menabraknya.

"Taehyung?!" Jungkook terkesiap, tak menyangka akan melihat apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Seorang Kim Taehyung dengan ujung bibir yang sobek dan lebam yang menghiasi wajahnya. Bahkan, seragamnya penuh dengan sobekan dan sedikit darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Jung..kook?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, dasar gila!" Jungkook memarahi Taehyung sambil mengobati luka-lukanya secara perlahan.

"Mereka mengganggu Jimin," jawab Taehyung dengan ekspresi datar sembari memperhatikan Jungkook merawat luka-lukanya.

"Oh astaga Kim Taehyung! Kau benar-benar−" Jungkook membuang nafas frustasi, namun ekspresinya melunak. "Hey−" ia memotong kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"Ceritakan saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu? Kau tahu, aku selalu yakin ada alasan dan cerita dibalik kelakuanmu yang aneh itu," tersenyum lembut, Jungkook kemudian duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Jimin, dia−" tak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook untuk membuat Taehyung mengutarakan semuanya, secara detail dan lengkap.

Dan dari cerita Taehyung, Jungkook dapat menyimpulkan bahwa hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu bulan, sesuatu yang heboh akan segera terjadi.

Tepat satu minggu setelah Jungkook mendengar semuanya dari Taehyuung, sesuatu yang heboh benar-benar terjadi sesuai perkiraannya.

" _Madonna sekolah, Hyorin, kini berada di balik jeruji besi setelah tertangkap basah terlibat dalam prostitusi online"_

Majalah sekolah, perempuan mesin gossip, seluruh sekolah, kini terus membicarakan bagaimana Hyorin, yang dikenal sebagai 'Madonna' sekolah ternyata adalah seorang perempuan tanpa harga diri.

"−hey, Jungkook"

" _What?_ "

"Kau tahu, seharusnya aku mempercayai Taehyung sejak awal, ia benar−" Jimin memutus kalimatnya, " –dan kau tahu, aku merasa bersalah telah mengatainya dan melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh"

"Minta maaf sana"

"Aku mencari _timing_ yang pas bocah! Dan kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini kakak kelas yang biasa menggangguku tak pernah mendatangiku lagi, kurasa Yoongi hyung−"

"Hey Park Jimin−" Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, lalu meletakkan _espresso_ milikknya.

"Kau itu benar-benar idiot!"

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan, aku ada panggilan dari ketua _club_ , _adios_ ," Jungkook lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin dengan segala rasa penasarannya.

" _Hey Jungkook−" Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil memandang kosong ke arah cakrawala._

" _Hm? Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan kali ini huh?" Seperti dapat membaca pikiran Taehyung, Jungkook bertanya straight to the point._

" _Apakah aku salah jika melaporkan Hyorin? Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Jimin dibodohi."_

" _Entahlah, yang sahabat kecilnya Park Jimin itu Kim Taehyung, bukan Jeon Jungkook, aku yakin kau lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya."_

"Ia benar-benar melakukannya rupanya…" Jungkook tersnyum.

Tiga hari setelah percakapannya dengan Jungkook, Jimin masih tak kunjung berbaikan dengan Taehyung. Namun kini, ia sudah mendapat masalah baru.

Yoongi hanya memanfaatkannya, seperti kata Taehyung.

"−hyung,"

"Pergi!"

"Tapi.. tapi kenapa hyung? Kukira kau orang baik, ku.. kukira kau yang selalu akan menemani dan membantuku.. hyung...?"

"Tsk. Kau itu benar-benar idiot bukan? Berapa IQ-mu? Kutebak tak lebih dari 100. HEY! KAU ITU HANYA SAMPAH! KAU−

 _BUGH!_ Sesosok manusia muncul dari belakang dinding belakang mereka dan melayangkan pukulannya tepat ke wajah mulus Yoongi.

"Tadinya aku berpikir untuk menunggu Jimin pergi baru menghajarmu," ia melepas topinya dan menunjukkan wajahnya

"−tapi sayang, seorang Kim Taehyung tidak dilahirkan dengan toleransi tinggi"

Jimin terperangah, ia tidak menyangka akan melihat Taehyung disaat seperti ini. Disaat ia menangis dan menyesal karena harus menghadapi fakta bahwa ia menganggap remeh peringatan Taehyung.

"Ayo pergi, Jimin!" Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dan segala umpatan yang dilontarkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Ia tidak melukaimu 'kan?" Taehyung memutar-mutar badan Jimin memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, "hei, tidak apa-apa, biarkan saja dia," Taehyung tersenyum lembut−sangat lembut, untuk menenangkan Jimin.

"T− Taehyung…"

"Ya?"

"Ke..napa? Kenapa kau membelaku? Kenapa kau−" ucapan Jimin terputus seiring dengan Taehyung mendekapnya erat.

"Hei, apa kau ingat kejadian saat SMP dulu? Saat aku bertengkar dengan keluargaku dan ditinggal teman-teman _club_ ku?" Taehyung meraih wajah Jimin dan menatapnya lembut, lalu menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang turun perlahan dari kedua manic hazel Jimin, "saat itu, kau satu-satunya yang menyadari bahwa aku sedang terpuruk berhasil membuatku bercerita dan menangis _, and then, you comforted me, remember ?_ " Taehyung mengelus surai coklat Jimin.

"M− maaf, aku tidak mempercayaimu, aku−aku"

" _Hey, you're my idiot friend and forever be like that_. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu saat mengatakan akan memutuskan tali persahabatan kita? _You idiot_ , semua juga tahu kalau kau itu teledor Jimin," Taehyung mendekap Jimin erat sambil mengelus surai coklat lembut Jimin.

"Ya, aku memang idiot, tapi aku tak sendiri, kau juga" ucap Jimin di sela-sela tangisnya dalam dekapan Taehyung.

Dan sejak sore itu, Taehyung dan Jimin benar-benar tak terpisahkan. Kehidupan SMA, keceriaan, canda tawa, dan semua perselisihan tak berarti mereka jalani hari demi hari bersama sebagai sahabat.

−−−TAMAT−−−


End file.
